1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a technique for acquiring a pseudo noise (PN) code at a receiver.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) system, a transmitter transmits a pseudo noise (PN) code that enables a signal to spread over a broad spectrum band, and a receiver has a PN code having the same sequence of the PN code in the transmitter as a local code to receive the transmitted PN code. It is important to synchronize the local code with the received code in order to receive data in the transmitter and the receiver. Techniques for fast acquisition of the PN code at a receiver have been developed. Representatively, there is a sequential estimation (SE) technique.